Yeah No, They Call It Death City Because It's NOT Haunted
by ErisandDysnomia
Summary: All you wanted to do was share a story with your boyfriend and girlfriend. You did NOT want to get sucked into actually FINDING these evil things that exist. But damn it all, Star is gonna hook up with a demon if it kills you all. Buzzfeed Unsolved!AU. Soul/Maka/Star established. Rated for language, sex, and demons.
1. Chapter 1

The thing with being a more sensitive human is that it always comes back to bite you in the ass. The shittiest thing about this is that it's almost one thousand percent your own fault that brought you here. You watch helpless as Maka scales the chain link fence around the property, almost effortlessly flying over the ten foot barrier.

"Beat that!" She laughs, challenging them from behind the chains. You want to speak up, but Star scoffs behind you, already stretching his legs.

"Watch me scale this whole fucker!" He declares, and you shush him, the way his voice echoes around the building making the hair on the back of your neck stand up. He snorts at you once before crouching down to sprint, waving your fears away. "There's nothing here, I doubt me and the woman are going to disrupt the ghosts."

"I already told you-" You start to speak up, but he blows past you, gleeful laughter spilling from him as he takes a running dive at the chain fence. "...It's not a ghost here, it's a demon." You pull out your phone, camera booting up. You're hesitant about actually turning it on of course, seeing as you're the one who _told_ these fucking idiots about this old hospital, and you're goddamn terrified to see if your grandma's old stories about this place are true.

"Soul!" Maka's sweet, stupid, brave voice calls out to you, waving from where she's pulled back the weak spot in the fence. "Come on!"

You look behind her, at the sprawling outline of the old mental hospital that housed your grandma for six years when she was fourteen, due to her severe depression. She never really talks about treatment, but she's been telling you for _years_ about the things she saw in there. Shadows in windows, broken mirrors, black handprints on the walls. _Something lives in there_ , she would whisper before she tucked you and your brother in bed, _something that was never like us_.

For YEARS those stories have been scaring the shit out of you; they're great nightmare fodder, and at Halloween, they win you a scary story contest every now and then. But now you're actually here, you're at the fucking place that scared your grandmother so badly her voice still shakes when she tells the story, and it's _all your fault_. _You_ were the fucking idiot that told Maka and Star the stories, _you're_ the idiot that told them you totally believe that it's haunted and YOU'RE the idiot that fucking told them where the hospital was.

But that fucking girl is tapping her foot impatiently, and Star has his arm over her shoulders and like the sappy idiot you are, you jog over there. You're not one to keep them waiting, pretty much ever. When you pass under the fence, ice slides down your back and you're already ready to go home. You glare at the other two, turning on your video camera so the flash gets them both in the eyes, and they swear. "What the fuck, Evans?!"

"When we go in there and the fucking demon makes us his bitches, I want it on camera, that way, if we live, you two don't get to fucking whine about how it was just the wind, or whatever." You hold your camera on them, both of your lovers looking rather annoyed about it.

Maka breaks first, pulling out her phone. "It's not a bad idea actually."

"Fine," Star scoffs, pulling his out too. "And when we go in there and the worst thing that happens is tuberculosis, we all get to go to Denny's and I don't pay for shit."

Another shudder sneaks down your spine, and you're left wondering if it's from the paranormal or from the idea of fronting the bill after Star was done with it. He turns his phone on you, the light too bright already and you wince. "And there he is kids, the man, the legend, the Demon Bitch of Death City, Mr. Soul Evans!"

"Fuck you," You respond, looking over at the mental hospital. Parts of it jet into the sky, while others are laid low, like they're hiding from whatever's in the sky, judging it. There's a terrible aura to this place, but you know the second you say those words out loud the other two will be _on your dick_. "Are you sure you wanna go in there? Cuz like-"

"Cuz like, the Demon will get us?" Maka smiles, her phone on both of them.

"Fuckin' let him." Star scoffs, his neon blue hair somehow even brighter with the flashlights on him. "In fact, let's get in there now. I've always wanted a Demon to suck my dick."

"Please don't ask the demon to suck your dick." Your words are ignored as he runs for the gate, Maka not too far behind him. Again, surely not for the last time, you're cursing the fact that you ever brought this up. Maka looks behind her shoulder, the light from her phone illuminating your path. Star looks back at you, making a kissing noise.

"Baby, there's not a demon out there that can outsuck you."

"Come on!"

"Yeah, yeah." You answer, feet shuffling in the gravel as you make your way up towards the door, rusted chains leaving a laughable barrier in the hands of the Muscle Monkey currently tugging on them. By the time you're up the stairs, Star has the door open.

It creaks open slowly, and the smell of dust and mold hits the three of you like a wall, Maka already covering her nose. "God it smells-"

"Like death?" You finish for her, an annoyed look on your face. She blows you a kiss, and pushes her way to the front. Lights from the phones travel across the foyer. Dust covers everything that can be seen, there's creaks coming from somewhere above them, and Star is having a gleeful time finding as many graffiti penises he can, giving each one a rating.

"Look at this one! The veins make a smiley face."

"Shut up Star."

"I'm serious! This is some quality work! There's probably like, fifteen of them just in this room. We've found a goldmine of rebellious cock art!"

"I'll call Banksy." You mumble, using your phone to find the path to the stairs. Maka comes up behind you, her camera pointed at you.

"So, where did Grandma Evans find the ghost?"

"I already told you," You can hear the exasperation in your voice, and you've clocked no time in here yet. "It's not a ghost."

"What's the difference?" Star asks from where he's taking a selfie with an (admittedly) impressive six foot penis.

"Ghosts were people, whatever lives in here? It's never been one." You look up the stairs, then back at Maka. "There's a lot of places it's shown up. But you can almost always find it in the operating room, and in a few of the shock therapy rooms. I think it likes electricity. But, like I said, it's kind of everywhere."

"Do you think the Demon drew all the dicks?" Star asks, coming to join their powwow. "Follow up question, do you think the six foot one is his? Cuz that's worth an investigation."

"You're gonna get us all murdered." You sigh. Maka's fingers slide between yours and she tugs you towards the stairs. Like a fool, you follow her, as you always do. Star slinks up behind you, his hand carefully grabs a good handful of your ass, and you turn back to glare at him.

"What? It wasn't me. Maybe the Demon's a homo too."

"Don't call him that."

"What? Demon or Homo?"

"Star-"

A loud clang silences your group, and you all look at each other. Immediately, Star and Maka are coming up with their logical solutions. _It's the wind, the building is settling, no one's probably opened that door in years_. And yeah, those are all fine and dandy, but you're gonna keep the fact that the vents in the hospital had been closed before the patients were even removed to yourself.

A good scaring might be just what the two of them need.

* * *

"So," Maka starts, her voice echoing in the dark hallway they're walking down. You're trying to keep all the cool you can, but you're _definitely_ in Maka's bubble. Behind you, Star is still obsessively filming all of the graffiti he can. "Why does a mental hospital have it's own operating room, like? That seems kind of…"

"Gruesome?" Star offers, jogging to catch up with them. "I mean if you got half your dudes who can't feed themselves and the other half are like Nana Evans who just needed a little serotonin in their lives, there really isn't any reason to have a slice and dice factory unless-" He slams his hand against a metal door, the bang causing you and Maka to jump. "They're torturing their patients."

"Jesus, Star."

"I'm serious! You're all in a stink about some Demon, but didn't think about what the humans were doing to other humans? There's your evil my guy."

"Maybe the creature was born from that evil?" Maka offers, ever the thinker. Star shakes his head, coming to join their pace, his arm wrapping around your waist.

"Fuck no. I'm not gonna let the Slice and Dicer of this place cop out on a demon. That dude is our evil guy, and he's the one that should be on trial, not the well endowed gay demon."

You push your hip against his, damn near knocking him over. He laughs and pulls his phone up for a selfie again. "Smile my grim little man." You give your best unimpressed face and he laughs, snapping a picture of the two of you.

Maka turns back to say something, and you both watch as she trips over something, landing on the dirty ground hard. You're both trying to help her up, trying to keep the laughter hushed, but she pushes the both of you away, annoyed glint in her eyes. "Fuck you both, leave me alone."

"What did we do? You're the klutz!"

"Since when!? Just apologize."

"For what?!"

"I know you tripped me Star!" She hisses at him, and Star gasps, hand over his chest.

"I did not!"

"Bullshit! I _felt_ you trip me!"

"Look, if I wanted to trip you, I would've at least gotten it on camera! Besides I was selfieing it up with my man here. So sorry but you're just a klutz."

Maka glares at him, looking very much like she might punch him, but she stops and starts walking again. You and Star glance at each other, before running up behind her and each grabbing a hand. "So you can't fall again."

* * *

The operating room echoes more than anything you've ever heard, and you're a fucking pianist.

You walk around slowly, keeping your arms to your sides. The room makes you feel _wrong_. Like you've entered the very portal to Hell. Your partners don't share the same hesitation, Star is back to inventorying penis, and Maka makes her way down the metal stairs to the _sketchy as fuck_ operating table that's still in the center of the room. Who the _fuck_ closes down a hospital and leaves all the supplies behind?! How was there no other hospital in Nevada that needed an operating table?! It seems like total bullshit.

You keep to yourself on the top of the bleachers where other doctors must've watched the operations. Every now and then, Star snickers and his flash goes off. "Bruh this is like the Da Vinci Code of Cock. It's a goldmine, a literal dicky goldmine. We gotta add ours, it's perfect."

"Dude, shut up." You beg, but he just keeps moving around, collecting his data. You turn you attention back to Maka, who's been obsessively checking out this table. She looks underneath, then back at the top, and her brow furrows. Your fear is tapered off by your curiosity, and you make your way down to her. "What's up?"

"Okay like, it's not big deal okay? There's just this big ass stain here." She and her phone both gesture towards the table, where there's a giant black stain on the metal. She runs her fingers across it and her fingers come back clean. "Like whatever this was? It was a lot. But if you look under it, there isn't anything on the bottom. It's totally clean, _which is also weird, right?!_ Like this should've stained the bottom too, but I guess I'm not like, a master in hospital cleaning or anything."

"Why is it black?"

"Don't you fucking start too!" Star orders from the top of the stairs, following them down there. "We did this to prove to him and all this shit is in their heads remember? There's no such thing as ghosts or whatever."

You sigh, deep and damn near unending. "IT'S NOT A GHOST."

"What the fuck ever." Star scoffs and pulls himself up on the operating table. "Hey, anyone wanna suck me off?"

"Star-"

"Oh come _on_ you lame bastards! How often will we get the chance to fuck around in an abandoned hospital?"

"Why would you want to?" You frown, glaring at them. Maka, surprisingly looks like she's considering it. Star grins at her, grabbing his dick through his jeans. Before she can lick her lips, there's another loud clang. The unmistakable sound of a metal door slamming shut. You all glance at each other again, this time they look a little more uneasy.

"There's like...not much of a draft here." Maka whispers and you scoff.

"Or any."

"Oh fine you pansies, I'll go check it out." Star rolls his eyes, jumping off the table.

"Use your camera." Maka orders him, but she's standing a little closer to you than she was before.

"And be careful." You damn near plead with him before he's got his camera back on you both.

"Hello all, gonna go get sexy with a demon while my girl and my guy think about if they wanna join or not. They're suddenly shy."

" _Are you snap chatting this?!"_

"Uh duh? Like what is the actual point of this if no one knows we're doing it? Honestly. It's like you don't know how to survive in capitalist America."

"Quick, define capitalist." Maka snickers and Star flips her off before he's bounding up the stairs. They listen to his heavy feet echoing down the hallway, and your hand is back in Maka's. "He's fine."

"This place isn't." You look at her, face somewhere between _I told you so_ and _Can we please fucking leave now?_ She smiles at you, her hands on your face. You're not pleased, and she can tell. Her lips find yours, and unfortunately for you, Maka is amazing at pretty much everything she tries. You set your phone down on the operating table, and find her hips with your hands. Her mouth moves against yours slowly, almost to the point where you're forgetting that you're in a haunted fucking asylum and maybe Star has a point to getting sucked off when both yours and Maka's phone lights shut off, and you're left in silence.

You can feel you heart bruising your ribs as your grip on Maka tightens. You can feel her nails buried into your back. "Let's go find Star."

"Can you get your light back on?" You ask, groping around for your phone on the table. She's able to reboot her phone, and get her flashlight on just as you find yours, and realize that both your phone, and your hand, are covered in the same black goop that's on the table. Your scream manages to be louder than Maka's, but it's shit compared to Star's own holler. Maka grabs your hand and you run towards Star, away from the table. Your feet echo through the hall, and you're basically pulling Maka behind you.

"Star?!"

"Star where the fuck are you?!" You howl, heart pounding against your chest. Maka trains her camera on you, and you can see the tears welling up in her eyes. Behind you, another door opens and you're already swinging before this fucking monster can get to Maka. Fists connect with flesh and suddenly you're on your back in this filthy fucking hospital with a demon on top of you. You can hear Maka screaming but you're more interested in getting this fucking creature _off of you right fucking now_ when the creature suddenly pins your arms above your head. Lips press against yours and you freeze, realizing with an intense surge of rage and relief that Star is the one on top of you.

You free one of your hands and punch him in the head, watching him fall off of you. " _Fuck you Star, I'm literally going to murder you someday and I can't wait to watch you die."_

As good as your threat was, it was ultimately wasted, since Star was already laughing so hard he can't catch his breath. Maka starts kicking him while he's down, but his laughter just gets stronger. "C-Christ you d-dicks, stop." He's wiping tears from his eyes as he pulls himself up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Maka demands, and he snickers.

"Just some good old fashioned pranking, my dear. Like you and Soul weren't doing the exact same thing to me."

"We weren't! We-" Maka meets your eyes and the two of you start jogging back to the operating room, Star bitching not too far behind. When you get back in there, Maka already has her light on the operating table, where the stain still stretches across the surface of the table, but it's very clearly _dry_. You and Maka meet each other's eyes, neither of you really sure what to say. She looks down at your hand and swallows hard.

"Your hands are clean."

You bring your hand to your face, confusion dripping from your features. She's right, your hand is clean, and dry, and there's nothing on your phone either. "What the fuck?"

"Maybe we were seeing things?"

"...Really?" You try to give her a look, but there's something behind her eyes that you haven't seen yet, and you sigh. "Let's get out of here, yeah? Can we finally go?"

"Yeah yeah, guess so." Star says as he walks in, popping his neck. "I scared you, you scared me. We should be good to leave your _It's All In My Head_ Hosptial of the Damned now." You don't bother responding to him, the middle finger in his direction seems to do the job. Maka grabs your hand and the two of you head up the stairs towards Star.

"Come on you beautiful bastards," He smiles at you, then pulls his phone out, flashlight in your faces. "And say goodbye to the beautiful bastards who've been following us on Snap all night."

"Fuck off." You and Maka cheerfully intone into the camera and Star frowns, turning the camera back on himself.

"I'm sorry they're so rude. Someday I'll find me a couple who love and respects me."

"We'll either love you or respect you." You tell him.

"Can't have both." Maka agrees.

* * *

You're almost out of this hell pit when Star stops you guys again.

Really, you've got your hand on the door when Star stops walking. "Hey, hot fucking damn you guys, I'm impressed as all Hell."

"What are you talking about?" Maka asks, her hand on your back. Star gestures towards the other side of the foyer, where he'd been taking Penis Selfies earlier. He jogs over and turns his light on the graffiti penis. In the center of the graffiti, a large black hand had been painted over the dick, with long nails and roughly twice the size of a human hand. Maka stares slack jawed at the addition, especially the way the paint drips, like it's still wet.

She's over there much too quickly, swiping some of the paint with her finger. She holds it to her nose, and then gags. Star tries to grab her hair, but she's puking before he can really help her. "Holy shit! Soul come help us."

You're jogging towards them, when you notice something move behind Star. Something is standing there, towering above your boyfriend who's already pretty fucking tall himself. It looks at you for a moment, then it's massive black hand is back on the wall and suddenly-

Your world goes black.

* * *

 **Okay! So I honestly don't know where this is going to go, all I know is I've watched way too much Buzzfeed Unsolved and I had a desperate need to try out second person POV and the desire to write a poly couple! So lets ride this together! Rated M for sex, swearing, demons, ghosts, mean nicknames and snapchat shenanigan. I've never played around with this tense before so bare with me! Thanks guys! Please rate and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

You nearly sob into Soul's slack mouth when he finally opens his eyes. You can hear the gravel crushing behind you as Star drives the car up. He's going too fast, and he's going to fuck up his tires doing that, Soul would be so pissed. Panic rushes you again and you push his bangs out of his face, his lashes fluttering as he tries to focus. His skin feels cold, but he almost looks like he has a fever, and he stares at you. "...Where?"

"We're just outside the building, oh my God! Are you okay!?" You can't reel it in, your panic flows intensely from your mouth right into his confused face and you can't seem to make yourself stop. Luckily, Star is back then, and he's pulling Soul up, his face more serious than you've seen in what feels like years. You're able to help Star dump Soul in the back seat, where he flops like a rag doll, landing haphazardly. You and Star glance at each other, crawling into the front seat.

"Do...do we go to the hospital?" Star asks you as he starts up his stupid muscle car, the bass from the music you were listening to earlier paralyzing your thoughts as it floods the vehicle. He turns it down minisculely, enough that you're both able to hear Soul from the backseat.

"No."

"Soul you look bad," You try to tell him, turning around in your seat. "We should go."

His hand somehow finds yours, and while his hand is still cold, his grip feels strong. "I'm okay."

Star frowns, but he slams his foot on the gas, and you watch the hospital disappear behind you in the mirror, the annoyingly sinister feeling you've had since you touched that paint finally releasing its hold on you. You peek back to make sure Soul's okay, and he seems to be. He's watching the lights pass as you race down the freeway, and you sit yourself back down, your hand resting on Star's shoulder. The flashing lights pass quickly, and when you take a second to exhale, you notice that your fingers are clean. You blink, fighting the urge to turn on the light to check for sure. A few more streetlights pass, and you can't see anything. Not in your knuckles, not under your nails. It's like that thick paint was never there.

Like that was paint.

No, don't be stupid, you know that was paint, it couldn't be anything else. It was paint, probably from some fucking kids who always sneak into the hospital to smoke pot and make out. You probably crashed their party and they pranked you. Duh. Doesn't matter that the paint disappeared anyways. It...it's just some weird thing.

You keep your mouth shut, it isn't the time to think about that.

* * *

When Star parks at Denny's, you almost want to scream. He holds up his hands in defense, and Soul snorts from the backseat. "Of course we end up in a Denny's parking lot. What fucking time is it anyways?"

"Almost three." Star answers, opening his door. You have to check your phone yourself, you can't believe it, but there it is, the numbers on your phone aren't lying. How is that possible? Did you spend close to three hours in the asylum? You hadn't been there that long, right? You have to take a deep breath, because you're losing your shit just a little bit and _you don't get to lose your shit_. Take a breath. You got swept up in the moment and you got scared. Big fucking deal. It was an abandoned asylum! Of course it was goddamn scary, and of course you let your mind play tricks on you! How could you not?

Nothing _that_ weird happened.

You look to the back again, where Star's helping Soul get back on his feet. You can't hear them, but you're pretty sure Star is telling Soul they should still go to the hospital. Soul shakes his head, leaning up to kiss your boyfriend. "Stop. You too!" He leans back to point to you. "Stop! I'm fine, I'm probably just...a pussy, or something. Let's get some coffee."

You've got no choice but to follow him in, since he's in one of his moods. Star sighs and follows him in, his arm coming around your shoulder. "Ya'll cannot handle a little asylum after midnight huh?"

"Oh fuck you. Keep it under fifteen bucks, okay?"

* * *

You and Soul make it a competition to see how many cups of coffee you can put away at 3:15 in the morning. Star is absolutely horrified by your choice in beverage, sticking to his Mountain Dew. A grizzled old woman who looks like she may have once been younger than forty five, (though it seems unlikely) takes their order for onion rings, fajitas, and a breakfast burrito with cheeseburger on top of it, and she leaves you to your table, where all three phones sit in the center.

None of you move to open your videos folder, mostly you and Star watch Soul, who is very pointedly ignoring your concern. "Well, someone open one."

"Are you sure?"

"I got scared and I passed out. You're gonna have to laugh at me and get over it okay?"

"Fine." Star sighs, reaching for his phone. "I'll do as you ask, mostly cuz you're paying." Soul makes a face and Star opens up his photos. "I got the video of me scaring the fuuuuuuuck out of you and Maka. The rest of my shit was on Snap."

"I can't believe you." You groan, reaching for your phone. "I've got basically everything…"

"Find the operating table." Soul speaks up, sitting closer in his chair. You pull the video up, pushing through the frames, trying to figure out which dark ass video was the right one. Finally, you find it and you press the play button. The three of you watch as you and Soul start making out and Star grins, pulling your phone closer.

"Damn, send me this video."

"Shut up."

"And after you gave me judgey face for wanting to get it wet in an asylum, wow."

" _Star_."

On the camera, everything goes dark, and the video ends. You wait for a second, then start scrolling through you other videos. "That's right, both our phones shut off."

"Which totally happens all the time." Soul mutters, pouring sugar in his coffee.

"Bruh, that place was like, all electric and condemned and there's probably like. Magnets and shit." Star defends, and Soul tosses him one of his better bitch faces. You pull up another video, and you all crowd around your screen, watching as your light kicks back on. You can see Soul freaking out on the camera, but you can't see the paint that had been all over Soul's hand.

The two of you look at each other, but before you can say anything, Star nearly drops his phone. "Holy fuck, guys, I have like...a thousand new Snap followers. Someone tweeted me I guess. Look, that selfie of us dude, it's been screen shot like, four hundred times."

"What?!" You both check your phones, pulling up his story. You thumb through the literal minute and a half of Star's daily bullshit , gym pics even though you know for a fact he wasn't at the gym today, a picture of him shirtless, tugging on his jeans, a bong, Soul and him high as fuck, until the asylum starts popping up. "I gotta say, that really was an impressive amount of dicks." You admit, scrolling through his pictures. Across from you, Soul must finally find the picture and he swallows hard.

"What the fuck is this?" He asks, showing you and Star the picture. It's a cute picture, you think, with Soul's pouty face and Star's genuine glee at how uncomfortable Soul is, and you look back at him.

"What?"

"I mean, we look good?" Star offers, and Soul shakes his head, pointing just behind them in the picture.

"That." His finger rests on what sort of looks like...something. You pull the photo up on your own phone, flicking your brightness up as high as it'll go. You frown, zooming in the best you can.

"It kind of looks like-"

"Like a face?"

"Pfffft. No way." Star shakes his head, looking at the same thing on his phone. "That's dust illuminated by the flash, definitely."

"Are you serious!?" Soul scoffs, zooming in again. "That's something's face!"

"Guys," you hold up your hands, and they both shoot you a pouty look. "Regardless, we aren't getting it figured out tonight. Let's just inhale this food, pay, and get some sleep. We can tackle this tomorrow."

"Later today, you mean."

" _Whatever_."

Soul drains his coffee cup, and shoots you a look. You refill both of yours, and he gives you a smile. "I'm gonna send our stuff to Kid. He might be able to help clean it up."

"Who's Kid?" Star asks, his eyes finding your waitress across the restaurant. You pour a few more things of sugar into your coffee, lifting your brow.

"Soul's ex."

"What?!"

"He's a film student! God! Believe me, he isn't interested in seeing me outside of work, but he would like this project. Plus it's free?" Soul offers and you shrug. Yes okay, so you know you've got both your boyfriends and there shouldn't really be a need to feel so annoyed, so maybe he's right.

"Fine, ask him. Maybe he can help you see it's just all in our heads."

"Or he can help me prove I'm not crazy." Soul counters as the waitress sets their food down in front of you. Immediately, Soul and Star, descend on your onion rings, taking half. In return, Soul gives you half of his chicken, and Star gives you half his double bacon side order. You smile at them, bringing an onion ring to your lips.

You kind of love them.

* * *

You're working (or trying too, honestly) when your boyfriends bust through the door to the tiny bookstore you've been employed at for the last three years. You're pretty sure there's a manager somewhere, but you can't remember who they are. You get paid on time though, and you enjoy the work so you keep showing up. Usually, it's a pretty good gig for a student, since you have ample time to spend doing homework, or blowing off your homework. It's quiet too, something you really get precious little of.

Mostly because of the two idiots jogging towards you.

"Don't run."

"Don't stifle my excitement." Star orders you, pulling himself up on the counter. He reaches down to kiss you, but Soul sneaks in first, his lips against yours while Star's lips land in his hair. He shoots Soul a look and kisses you properly, before swiping Soul's phone from his hands and dropping it in yours. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"No, you have to guess, what part of that confused you?"

"We're adding another girl to the party?" You ask, and the boys shake their heads, then look back at you.

"Is that an option?"

" _What_ do you want?" You roll your eyes, looking down at Soul's phone. There's a message on his screen from Kid, saying he wants to meet up with to talk about the footage you sent him. You look at Soul, then at Star, looking worried and pumped respectively. "What does that mean?"

"Means it's not as cut and dry as we thought." Soul says, leaning against the counter.

"Or," Star offers, flipping through the books you were in the middle of putting away. "It means he misses you and won't rest until he's got you back."

"That's not it." You and Soul both answer, and Star crosses his arms, nose in the air.

"I don't like being left out of the Previous Lover Club. You know this guy too, Maka?"

"Not really." You admit with a shrug. "Facebook stalked the shit out of him, but that's about it."

Soul drops his head in his hands, a pained look on his face. Star's instantly on his phone, looking this guy up. "Can we just be normal for like, an hour? Please?"

"Nah." You and Star both answer and Soul lifts his head from the counter.

"Can we please go though? If we found a demon, or if we didn't, I really need to know."

You and Star look at each other, then back to the mess of nerves and insomnia that was Soul on a good day. This seems like a bad road to go down, after all, this already fucked him up so badly he passed out on you guys. Not that you're one to talk though, throwing up everything you'd eaten that day before the six foot penis like it was some kind of offering. You take a deep breath, and nod. "Yeah, why shouldn't we?"

"Fuck yes!" Star whoops, pulling Snapchat up on his phone. "What's up bitches?! You asked, we answered. We got the logical side of the trinity in, and later today, we're gonna get our footage from the not so haunted asylum analyzed! It's probably gonna be a load of crock, and I hope you're as excited as I am! Say hi guys!" He flips his phone on you guys, and Soul flips him off and you roll your eyes.

"Can I get back to work now, please?"

He turns his phone back on himself, giant smile on his face. "Fuck yes, teamwork."

* * *

You meet them at Deathbucks after your shift is over, the idea of coffee really more attractive to you than anything else on the agenda that night. When you walk in, Star is hollering your name loudly, as if you could somehow miss the table with the blue and white haired boys at it. Soul isn't facing you, but he holds up your coffee and you make your way to them. Sliding in between the two of them, you recognize Kid sitting at the next table over, two very, very pretty blonde girls with him. Kid isn't ugly, you're pretty sure of that. He's got a gentle face and a nice smile when he nods to greet you.

"Kid, Liz, Patti," Soul starts, gesturing to each of them for you. "This is Maka. Our girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you." You smile, and they all smile back at you. A bright light flashes, and you all wince, glaring at Star.

"Stop with the bitch faces, please. I'm trying to create an air of drama." He orders your group, waving his free hand around like a director.

"At least turn your flash off, you animal."

With a great show, Star does turn his flash off, but you can feel his camera trained on the rest of you, very, very intently. Kid stares at him for a moment, but takes a drink of his coffee, deciding to let whatever it was go. "So, your footage, for the most part, yeah it's just an empty hospital and all that."

"Told you." Star snorts and Kid shakes his head.

"There's...there's some weird stuff too." He admits, looking at Liz and Patti. Liz's smile turns into a frown and she opens up her laptop.

"So, we ran the audio through our program here, because when Kid was working on it, he kept hearing things that weren't registering as sound on his program."

"What program do you have?" Soul asks, and Patti grins at him, sitting up straighter.

"We use the radio to manipulate pauses in audio that shouldn't be there. We've found that sometimes spirits can manipulate the radio waves."

"And sometimes," Liz continues "They can manipulate the silence too."

You slowly set down your coffee cup, positive that your confusion was plain as day on your face. "What...what do you mean?"

"Liz and Patti are paranormal investigators." Kid explains. Star's laughter echoes inside the coffee shop, and Patti, having just met him, makes short work of punching him in the arm and smirking as he drops his phone. Kid grabs her by the back of her shirt, picking up his coffee cup again. "Anyways, I called them because there were at least sixteen pockets of noise that my program insisted were silence. On average, I might have maybe three?"

"So that's pretty…" You start and Soul looks at you, with an incredibly accurate You Know What That Means face.

"Bullllllllllllshiiiiiiiiiiit." Star sings like it's autotune, his camera back on everyone. "Just because a computer picked up quiet and you heard like, a pebble or whatever."

"Not a pebble." Patti scoffs, pulling the laptop towards her. Her fingers fly across the keys until she's turned the screen towards them and she slams the space bar. All of you lean forward, ears straining against the ambient noises of the coffee shop. It's faint, that's for sure, but you can almost hear what sounds like...steps. They aren't quick, but you can hear them, every few seconds when Patti takes out the audio from you and your boys.

Star scoffs again, turning his camera on himself. "Steps, which are probably the echo from our steps in that dank ass place. Next!"

"Fine." Patti rolls her eyes, and speeds the video up some. She lets it go until right before you trip and she lets it play again. You watch your own point of view on your phone, although it seems much creepier without any of Star's stupid jokes in the background. Behind you, on screen, you can see the flash from Star and Soul's selfie. Right before you go down, there's a noise from the computer.

"Noo'ra."

"Play it again." Soul orders before anyone else can say anything. Patti obliges, and she plays the clip again. Again, the strange word can be heard, and you all look at each other.

"What is Noora?" You ask, and the blonde girls look at each other.

"We aren't sure yet."

"All we do know? That voice doesn't register in _any_ of your guy's possible recognized pitches." Liz explains, pulling up a chart that you have to assume lays out exactly that. Soul, however, does know a thing about sound, and he's staring at them carefully. You meet Kid's eyes over the table, and he smiles.

"And you think there's something weird there?"

Kid shrugs, taking another drink from his coffee. "I honestly don't know. There's pockets of sound that my very, very expensive film equipment didn't pick up. However, I watched your footage for damn near six hours and I didn't see a ghost."

" _Demon_."

"He's right," Liz chimes in. "There's a difference."

"So, realistically, worst case, this dude is out his fancy camera equipment?"

" _Star_."

"What? That sounds like a win."

You take a pull of your coffee, completely weirded out by the events unfolding before you. For some weird goddamn reason you feel like this isn't something you should be messing with. But honestly, it shouldn't matter. Right? Cuz none of this was real. "This has to be a crock of shit right? Like, no offense but… what makes you experts or whatever?"

Liz's eyebrow twitches, but surprisingly she pulls a smile. "Well shit. I wanna be mad about it but I can't. You've got a point. I mean, we've been to that Asylum what, ten times? Eleven?"

"Baker's Dozen." Patti scoffs, eyeing you over the rim of her coffee. "And we've never gotten activity like this."

"You know what we have gotten though?" Liz asks, leaning forward. "A probable _fuckton_ of black gunk. It's good evidence. If only it showed up on camera, right?"

You freeze, her words fall on you like darts, each more paralyzing than the last. Patti's eyes are locked on yours, and you know it's too late. There's no bullshitting them now. They know _something_ , something you don't understand.

And that pisses you off.

You're vaguely worried you may do something stupid. It's not the first time you've "flown off the handle" and while the boys are forgiving, they're real assholes when it comes to losing your cool. BUT AT THE SAME TIME, these complete strangers are sitting across from you in the loudest fucking coffee place you've ever been in your life and goddamn dare to challenge reality. There's a weird white on the edge of your vision and you're almost 86% sure that you're gonna start swearing loudly in public when a hand covers your mouth, and an arm snakes around your waist.

You can unfortunately see how stupid you look, because when your eyes clear again you're face to screen with yourself in Star's phone. He snaps a picture of you like this, and captions it (so you can see): Preventing The Meltdown.

You relax (if slowly) into his chest until he drops his hand. You really don't like being man handled but you'll make an exception this time. Star has been stopping you from fucking up since you were kids, and he's really never asks for much. Just to post cripplingly embarrassing pictures to his "thousands and growing" followers and to let him sleep on the left.

"So, as you can imagine, we're incredibly curious about what your little group has that drew our little friend out." Liz starts, but her sister beats her to the punch.

"We're sending you back in!"

Soul and Star speak at the same time, both of them louder than they need to be in the small coffee shop.

"Fuck no."

"Shit yes!"

"No way in hell I'm going back in there." Soul snarls, leaning back in his chair. "There's no fucking reason to do that to myself. Or to either of you honestly, why don't you go back."

"We've been there thirteen times." Patti reminds him. "And we've gotten a third of what you've gotten, on accident."

"We don't know what it is," Liz continues, her eyes resting on each of you. "But there's something in your threesome that really gets them going."

Star turns his camera on himself, a serious look on his face. "It me."

"I don't think we should go back to the asylum." You agree with Soul, if for no other reason than he really doesn't want to do this, and you're not the asshole who's going to make him. Liz and Patti shrug, and Liz goes back to typing on her computer.

"What about a Ghost then? There's a few hot button areas in this town-"

"Way more than a few." Patti chuckles.

"Yeah, there's a lot." Liz concedes. "We want to send you into another known Haunt. We've got equipment for you to use."

"We're even gonna lend you one of our crew guys. He's there to keep filming no matter what happens, so all you guys have to do is whatever you did the first time." Patti grins, smiling at you all like she wasn't suggesting a night in some haunted mansion or something.

Soul looks unconvinced, and you're mirroring his look. Star, who's having just way too much fun with this, flips his camera toward the paranormal investigators. "Who's the ghost?"

Patti grins at him, a wicked glint in her eye. "Haunted Whorehouse."

"Oh my gOD WE'RE GOING!" Star orders the two of you, and you both groan. He's not going to let the haunted whorehouse go, there's no way in Hell. He's going to be obsessed with this one thing for days if you don't accept this offer. Soul looks at you, having already reached the same conclusion himself.

"...Fine." Soul mumbles, picking at his thumb. You slide your fingers between his and you nod.

"Guess we're in."

"Fuck yes!" Star cheers, fingers flying across his phone. "Hey what dirty word rhymes with Poltergeist?"

"Star."

"No, ya'll ain't stopping me. It's Ghost Whore time."

"Great!" Liz intones, handing you a piece of paper. "Address is right there. We'll meet you there around eleven tonight. That should give us all enough time to go over the equipment and the lore. Then, like we said, just do what you did before."

"Okay but," You lift your brow, confused. "All we did was dick around."

"Exactly."

"Oh," Star grins, a wicked look in his eyes. "You haven't _seen_ dicking around yet."


	3. Chapter 3

By 10:30 you're pretty much ready to effin' gooooooooo, but your beautiful significant others seem to be dragging their feet. The bass from your _beast_ of a camaro pulses against your skin, your impatience as fire as your playlist. They take foreverrrrrr and you're 99.999% sure Maka is dragging Soul out by his feet. Yeah okay, so maybe your baefriend is losing his shit just a touch but how else is Soul gonna get over his fear of ghost unless you drag him to every "haunted" house and just expose him to the cold, cold reality that when you die, you're just kinda done.

You're doing it out of love honestly.

Y, those two get into the car, with a more tolerant look on Soul's face than you were expecting. Maka looks at you and she shrugs. "We had some Valium left."

"Yesssss we did." Soul grins, pulling his bag into his lap. "I brought some of those battery packs in case our phones die or whatever. Also trail mix."

"Now, that's how to be a team player!" You whoop, screeching out the driveway.

"You're pretty excited for someone who doesn't believe in ghosts." Maka raises her eyebrow and you scoff, nodding quickly so your sunglasses fall from your head onto your nose.

"Uh, we're basically getting to go into a whore house and dick around. Like, if we wanted to do that any other time it would probably cost a chunk of money."

"You do know that there aren't any whores there, right?" Maka asks you.

Soul snorts, leaning his head back. "None that are alive anyways."

"So it's free!"

" _Star_."

 _God_ there's something arousing about the way they hiss your name like you're the goddamn devil. _Fuuuck_. You guys pull into the Mini Mart across the street from the historic Hand Hold, a name you personally could not love more, and are genuinely considering getting tattooed near or on your penis.

A few spaces down, Patti is leaning against a van, cigarette on her lips. You aren't sure if it's part of the job but the girl dresses like an ideal Goth Gf™ brought to life by years and years of nerds jerking off to the idea of her. Maka's strong, if small, fist connects soundly with your shoulder and you grin. "Was I staring?"

"Drooling." She answers, opening her door. Behind Patti, the van doors open, and you can see Kid in there, that delightful little twink, a decent computer setup illuminating his face. Liz crawls out next to her sister, her fantastic tits compacted by her corset top.

"Guys, we gotta get some sexier clothes." You tell them, and they both look at you like you're insane. Well, Maka does. Soul keeps his tiny little zen smile as he sits in the back seat.

"I'm kinda down for that idea."

"Come on, you absolute fucks." Maka sighs and you take your cue to follow her over to the "Paranormal Investigators", where Liz perks up.

"Hey guys, glad you made it. We gotta make one stop real quick."

"We got this buddy right? Father Justin, he hooks us up with holy water, and he'll bless salt. Can't be too careful right?" Patti smiles, stubbing out her cigarette. "You wanna come with? Father's pretty cool, he's got a nice "creepy" vibe. Plus we can fill you in on the lore of the place."

"Sure," Maka agrees, looking at you and Soul. "Boys?"

"Yeah I'll go." Soul shrugs again, valium clearly having kicked in _just_ in time. You shake your head, hands behind your head.

"I do my best to _avoid_ most churches thanks. But _you_ make sure to get the creepy priest on film okay, we aren't missing out on fucking prime ass _creep_ because you got too into a ghost story and this one was too high to film."

Soul does throw his palm over his heart, like he's offended, but it's almost a full minute later before he does. You look at Maka, gesturing towards Soul.

Maka holds up her hands in surrender. "I'll film it, I'll film it, Christ."

You reach out and grab the back of her head, pulling her into a kiss. Somehow, you're still able to pull a fast one over Maka after all these years. She moans into the kiss, something between surprise at being kissed and also by that _bomb_ thing you know how to do with your tongue. You release her, a smile on your face. "You can just call me Star, baby. We talked about that."

She blinks for a second, then rolls her eyes. "Star, you really are something else."

"Noooooooo shit." Soul intones, a wicked grin on his face. You bow, then wave them away.

"Go, go. Go to church, Sinners. Go cool off." You order them, and they wave, following Liz and Patti down the road.

You turn and crawl into the van, taking a seat behind Kid. He grunts out a greeting, and you get comfortable, pulling a joint out of your pocket. Kid does finally turn around when he hears the lighter spark, and he squints, like he can't make sense of the scene in front of him. "Are...are you getting high?"

"Yeah."

"What the actual fuck?"

"Ya'll said to do the same thing we did last time?" You question, sucking a hit off. You exhale, and offer it to Kid. He blinks for a second, then takes it.

"You got high and went to the arguably most haunted place in the whole city?"

"Oh my _gawd_ , there is no such thing as ghosts. Ever, or at all. That's why we went to the stupid hospital, to prove to Soul that there wasn't anything there."

"Yeah right, like that would work." Kid snickered, taking the joint back from you. "That's a superstitious kid."

"How long did you date him?"

"Are you here to kick my ass?" Kid sighs, taking a long hit. "Because I won't lie, that would hurt pretty fucking badly."

"Nah, I mean maybe. Depends on the story."

Kid sighs, smoke coming out of his mouth. "We were shit at communication, like honestly we were really bad at it. Not anyone's fault, just...not compatible."

"Well see? There's no reason to kick your ass for that, right? So how long have you been playing Ghost Hunters USA?"

"Oh, a few years now. Liz and Patti came to me at school, asked me to look over some of their film. There was enough weird shit there that I got interested."

"But like, obviously nothing legitimate right? Or you'd all be filthy, stinking rich by now." You ask, killing the joint off. Kid shrugs, turning back to his computer. He makes a few clicks, opens a few folders and starts up a video. You move closer so you can see better, and you watch Patti crouched down in the dark, her ear pressed against the wall. On camera, she looks over to Liz, who you hadn't even seen.

"I thought I heard something?"

" _Ohgodohgodohgodohgod_." Liz responds, very CLEARLY having not chill in the slightest. You feel a laugh bubble up in his chest at her face. God she was acting like such a fucking pro and now you're looking at her freak her absolute shit.

"God, no wonder she wants us to do it! She's a total fucking chicken!" You howl, tears welling up in the corner of your eyes. "Oooooohhhh I'm a big scary ghost hunter! BAhaha!"

Your laughter is short lived, seeing as someone decks you fucking _hard_ only a few moments later. You groan, sitting back up. Liz is standing at the door to the van, an annoyed look on her face. "Ah, that makes sense. That punch was unfamiliar to me. Welcome back Scaredy Cat."

"Fuck right on off there, champ." Liz hisses, crawling inside with you. Maka, Patti and Soul pile in after that. Soul slumps against you, his eyes half closed. He's fun on valium, and you almost forgot that.

"How was the creepy priest?"

"He seemed fine?" Maka offers, but Soul leans his head up, and whispers.

"He wasn't right. Something wrong with that guy."

"Reeeeaaallly?" You ask, and Patti snaps her fingers.

"Pay attention noobs, because once you're in, you're staying there until four."

"I have classes tomorrow-" Maka starts and Patti slaps her hand over her mouth.

" _Anyways_ \- Here's the deal. So, keep using your phones like you did last time, that worked pretty well. We're also going to lend you our cameraman. He'll be here soon. Basically his job is film everything. He isn't going to talk, he isn't going to be on camera, he's just going to be there. Secondly, we have some gear for you."

"Body cameras," Liz jumps in, pulling a wad or wires out of bag by her feet. "That way nothing gets past any of you. Then we have this baby right here." She holds up a box, and you look at it blankly. Soul, who is more jello shot than he is person right now perks up.

"Spirit box." Kid jumps in, finally looking up from his keyboard. "Basically, the idea is the little box scans radio frequencies at fractions of a second. It's thought that spirits and other unsavory things can control the white noise, or perhaps even the silence to be able to communicate with us."

"So, if it's running at maybe like, a fifth of a second, and you get a sentence out of it, it's either you caught something from five different radio stations. Or?" Soul asks, and Patti snaps her fingers.

"Bingo. It's either the weirdest coincidence ever or you've got yourself a ghost."

"That's fucking rad." Soul whispers and you roll your eyes, wrapping your arm around his waist.

"That's a load of bullshit actually, but we'll take the toy." You throw out there, and Liz glares at you.

"If the Madam has to go after any of you, I hope it's you."

* * *

You kick the door harder, listening to the wood splinter under your boot. "Do you think it's weird that like, all these places are chained up but we keep getting in?"

"I mean?" Maka shrugs as you hold the broken door to the side for her to sneak through. Soul goes through next, and you look back at the cameraman who hasn't spoken since he rolled onto the scene. You can't remember being given his name but fuck it all if he isn't Greek God levels of beauty.

"You need help too, hot stuff?"

Soul punches your shoulder as he walks in, stern look on his face. "Don't start harassing him." You hold your hands up defensively, letting him walk in before you. Before you hop in there yourself, you send the cameraman a wink. Inside, the whorehouse is mostly just...dusty.

There's overly plush couches up against the walls, and the legs of what may have been a nice glass table at one point, but now, shattered glass glitters from all over the floor. Each step you take is accentuated by a crunch. The wallpaper was probably a soft pink at some point but now there's an unflattering grey that's peeling off the walls. All in all, yeah, you could probably smash here.

Maka sneezes, the light from her camera passing over some old furniture. You're pretty sure you're standing in the parlor, and you pull Soul over to the stairs with you. "Strike a pose, let's see if we can't tempt the fair lady into pickin' a lover." You gasp, in an over exaggerated southern accent. Soul joins you in picking a pose and Maka laughs, the light from her cameras on you.

"Awh, just one?" She grins, checking you both out. "Be careful, Liz warned us about this place."

"That's right," Soul says. "She says there's about two different confirmed-"

"Nothing here is confirmed brah."

"- _Confirmed_ ghosts that live here still. There's Lady Annie. She was a prostitute here, for a few years. They think she was dropped off after her family's carriage was looted, and instead of killing the young wealthy woman, they left her here. She was born to a wealthy family, and ended up murdered in a bed. John paid for a few hours and slit her throat."

"Jesus Christ." You make a face at Maka, who's making the same one. "And you think a girl who was born rich, then forced to suck dick for a haypenny, decided after she was _murdered_ , she was going to stay behind in this place?"

"Okay, first thing," Soul sighs. "You've got like six different time periods going, you need to relax. Secondly, what makes you think Lady Annie _wants_ to stay here? She's probably stuck."

"Why does Lady Annie want to murder other people then, she knows how badly it sucks."

"Fair's fair." Maka answers, looking at the old art on the walls. "But I think she's mostly harmless. She moves things around, throws mirrors off the wall."

"Legend says that the John broke the mirror above her bed, and used the glass to slit her throat, so I don't think she likes them that much." Soul mentions, also looking around. You turn your camera on yourself, a serious look on your face.

"Mirrors are her trigger."

Maka laughs besides herself, moving towards the cracked mirror that happens to be hanging on the wall still. She moves in front of it, looking at her own reflection. There's a stomp, and you all freeze for a moment, looking at each other.

"What…"

"I think it was upstairs." Maka says, looking up. You all stand in silence for a few minutes, but you can't hear the sound again. You shrug, looking around the parlor, then walking towards one of the doors off the parlour room.

"You guys wanna check out a workin' girl's room?" You look back at your baes, grinning suggestively. Maka rolls her eyes, looking over at Soul.

"Do you wanna ruin his night, or should I?"

"Oh please, go ahead."

Maka walks up to you, standing up on her tiptoes, lips almost grazing yours. "The other spirit? It's the Madam. She was in charge of this house throughout the entirety of it's life. Every girl that died, every John that was killed, she was aware of it all. When she finally died, they tried to keep the house going, but weird things started happening."

You wrap your hands around her hips and pull her towards you. Soul makes a noise in the back of his throat but Maka only smirks, her hand sliding up your chest. "What? Weirder than the mirror ghost?"

"Well, after the Madam died, and the few months they tried to keep it open, there was a rash of deaths."

"Specific deaths." Soul mentions, suddenly behind you, his hand trailing your spine. You shiver, looking back at him. "Like, right when the John came? They would fucking _die_. Every single time."

You whimper, taking the odds into consideration. On the one hand, you could def see yourself convincing the other two that ghosts aren't real and they should spend the next four hours just fucking the shit out of each other but you see two issues with that plan. For starters, you don't have enough valium in the _city_ to chill Soul out if he thinks there's some old bat waiting to kill him as he comes, and secondly, you're pretty sure the gorgeous cameraman has been instructed to film _everything_.

Maybe Liz and Patti could give you guys some direction on your form. You've always wanted to know if you're fucking at true perfect capacity.

"I can think of worse ways to go." You tell them. "Like Annie, for one."

"Don't make fun of her." Maka, surprisingly, is the one chastising you. "Ghost or not, that girl had a horrible life and her memory isn't yours to meme up."

"Awh, lover. Do you think I'm that cruel?" You ask, cupping her face in your hands. "I'm not an animal, I feel terrible about what happened to Annie but that was a long time ago, and she's dead."

There's another stupid thump from above you, and you almost want to swear. How the _fuck_ are you supposed to save your lovers from their own foolish beliefs if the damn house was creaking every twenty seconds. Soul moves away from you, his eyes following the noise above you. It's kind of creepy how the dude can track sounds as well as he does. Must be those centuries of piano lessons that left him with those long ass sex fingers.

 _God how great is the piano_?

"Where did Lady Annie die?" Soul asks, and Maka pulls her phone out, spinning so that you're holding her back flush against your chest. You nuzzle her neck, trying to distract her from the fucking pages of notes she took on her phone. Why is it that everyone you love is a goddamn nerd?

"There's a room upstairs, it's got like seven or eight beds in it. Annie wasn't around long enough to become one of the girls who got their own rooms. She worked in shifts with the other newer girls, so she was killed in one of the shared rooms."

"Damn." You sigh, kissing Maka's neck. "She didn't really even have a chance, did she?"

"No." Maka whispers, a sad look on her face. "Why is this so fucked up?"

"Come on," You tell her, grabbing her hand. "Come on Soul, link up. Like kindergarten. Let's go see if Annie is around."

Soul does join you two, his fingers sliding between Maka's. "Let's give this Spirit Box a try."

"Oh my god I can't wait." You sarcastically smile, tugging the two of them towards the stairs. "But we're coming back to this room. Looking like a great place to add to our Sexcapades list."

" _Star_."

"Ahhh, that never gets old."

* * *

The upstairs isn't any nicer than the downstairs, and you're a little disappointed by the lack of graffiti here. It's a _whorehouse_ and you haven't seen one (1) penis on the walls. However, there are a ton of old, yellowed photographs. They're mostly faded now, but you can almost make out some classy old timey pinup girls. "I wonder why no one's robbed this place, or whatever."

"I was kinda wondering the same thing." Soul mentions, the flash from his camera going down the hallways slowly. There's about twelve doors up here, and the first three have all lead single bed rooms, all of them coated in dust. Christ, any sort of fucking on any of these mattresses and you'll be having an allergy attack for a week. Maka moves slowly down the hall, her camera flash directed at the very end of the hall. She grabs your hand and pulls you down that way with her.

There's an outline of a circle on the wall, like something hung there once. Maka touches the circle softly, and looks up at you. "Think it was a mirror."

"Not a great place for one. If you've just dropped off a shilling or whatever to lay with a whore, yanno, biblically. The last thing you wanna see when you walk out of the room is your own red, guilty face, right?"

"...What country do you think this is?"

"Hey guys! I think I found it!" Soul calls, and you drag Maka away from the circle, a few doors down to where Soul's got his head popped inside. "There's like, six beds in this one."

"Let's bust it up in there." You decide, shoving Soul through the door. He looks affronted, but you really couldn't care less. This was good for him, better to show him that it's all a fluke. The room is a little small for that many beds, and your eyes flick up towards the ceiling, a snicker escaping your lips. "Holy shit, guys. They didn't have like, divider curtains or anything. You could just be fuckin' with four other people in the room. Wild."

"Well I mean," Soul looks around, his light searching the walls. "These were the cheaper girls, so you don't really get the privacy with it."

"I wonder if it was like...a prepay situation or not." You mumble, and Maka shoots you a disgusted look. "Well I'm not asking because I'm _interested_."

"Whoa." Soul mumbles, his phone resting on a square outline on the wall. Underneath the outline, there's a coppery stain on the wall that puddled out on the floor. Maka's fingers nearly snap yours, and you have to pull away to flex them really quick.

" _Ow_. Okay, so pretty sure this is where Annie died, huh?"

"Looks like it."

"Hey, Annie!" You holler into the silence, and Maka and Soul wince. "Hellllloooo? You there? We heard you got a shitty straw! May we perhaps offer you a kickstarter for better digs?"

It's quiet for a few moments, you're holding your breath, waiting for that next well timed creak, but there's only silence. Maka moves closer to where the mirror was once, her eyes resting on the square. "Annie? Are you here?"

It's quiet again, but Soul perks up, looking in the corner. "Hear that?"

"No." You both answer him with a glance. That isn't super out of the ordinary, Soul's hearing is otherworldly. Like a dog, or a kid who abuses Adderall. Soul frowns, and sets his backpack on one of the dusty beds. Besides the mushroom cloud of allergy that's sent your way, you're honestly not having a bad time. It's all hysterical bullshit but it's fun to watch. Soul pulls out the little box from before, and looks over at the camera guy.

"It's loud as shit right, your audio able to handle that?"

The camera man only nods, his beautiful features almost forming a smile, but it's gone as quickly as it came. Soul turns the little toy on, and no fucking shit it's loud! It's like a white noise machine on crack. He walks a little closer to you guys, making a circle around the box. "Lady Annie, are you here?"

The box bounces between stations, moving quickly, but all you can really hear is static. Maka leans in a little more, straining to listen.

"Hey Annie," You start, ignoring the sharp glares that your baes throw you immediately. "How strict is this no sex thing? Is that like for everyone? Can you ask your boss to give us a pass?"

The box stutters for a second, and Soul looks at you. "Didn't that sound like 'Don't', to you?"

"Sounded like fuzz to me." You answer, looking around the room. "Hey Annie, are you here because you want to be, or do you just not exist."

The box makes a sound, that you're loath to admit almost _does_ sound like "stuck". Soul and Maka both look at you and you shrug. "I heard "suck", which is as good as permission in my book."

Maka shoves you, her low center of gravity surprisingly effective against your height. "Annie, is there some way we can help you?" She asks, looking around the room. "Can we get you out of here? Or something?"

The box stutters like crazy, and Soul almost goes pale when he listens to it. Maka looks at him, grabbing his face. "Hey, did she answer?"

"We won't know until Kid gets ahold of it but...It sounded like she said: 'Don't let them touch you.'"

"God Annie, way to be a cockblock."

* * *

You and Soul walk out of the room first, giving Maka a few more minutes to look through that room. Soul's quiet for a few moments, then he looks at you, a genuinely worried look on his face. "I...I think Annie thinks we want to hurt Maka."

"Okay, two things. First of all, I can say with confidence that you and I would probably rather die than see anything bad happen to Maka. Like, fifty times over. We're just gentlemen like that. Also, _pathetically_ in love with her. Like. Man, it's embarrassing. Secondly, even _if_ that was Annie, she's a little on the traumatized side, so, yanno, I wouldn't take her opinion too seriously." You explain, looking down the hallway. The empty space where that mirror was moves slightly, and you have to blink again.

It doesn't move again, and you shrug. Only seconds later, Soul's looking down there too, a weird look on his face. "I heard something."

"Alright, let's go check it out." You turn towards the end of the hall, and you both walk down there slowly, keeping an ear peeled for the next well timed creak. "Hey, does your super hearing ever like, ruin your life?"

"Ahhhh….I mean? I've been able to hear a lot of sex through walls. That's kind of annoying."

"That start young?"

"If you're asking me if I've heard my parents fucking, yes. Unfortunately. I have." Soul grumbles, shining his light down the hallway.

"You know me so well." You tell him fondly, smacking his ass as you walk. He jumps a little, and gives you a look.

"You trying to kill me?"

"I'm _trying_ to arouse you."

"That's the same thing here!" He laughs, coming to the end of the hallway. You both check the corners, and even open the nearby doors, looking around. You don't see anything out of the ordinary, which really only proves your point that you saw shadows moving earlier, and nothing else. Soul seems satisfied as well, and you both start making your way back to Maka, and the cameraman.

You're only a few steps away when you can hear her _scream_. Now, you can count on one hand how many times you've heard Maka actually scream before, but nothing has ever made your blood run cold so fast. Soul is already running towards the door, and he busts in quickly. "Maka?!"

Maka runs out of the room so quickly she knocks Soul over. While they're both on the ground, you lean down to help pull her up, and you're shocked by how badly she's _shaking_. You crush her between your arms, looking at Soul, who looks just as confused as you. "Hey, shhh, you're alright. What happened?"

"I-I-I-" She can't even speak, and you hold her at arm's length, staring at her.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're okay right? Anything broken or?" She brings her hands to cover her face, but she shakes her head. "Alright good, come on, it's okay."

Soul pulls himself off the ground, coming to place a hand on her shoulder too. "You gotta breathe though, okay? Or you're gonna pass out."

Maka does manage to suck a breath in, dropping her hands from her face. Her pupils are blown wild, and she looks pale. She's still shaking, but not as violently. You push her bangs from her face, her skin flushed to touch. "Did something happen?" You're not a particularly violent dude, but this horrible thought that maybe this camera dude did something crosses your mind and you're considering murder for a moment.

"N-nothing." She mumbles. "Just scared myself, I think. It's nothing."

"Sweetness," Soul whispers, grabbing her shaking hands in his. "You're really not doing okay."

"Trick of the light. Thought I saw something, really, it's okay." She whispers, looking down. You and Soul look at each other and you kiss her forehead softly.

"Tell us what happened, and I swear I won't say shit about it."

"...There...there was a mirror in there. And I _know_ there wasn't before, okay. I know that but...there was one again and...I went and looked in it and I thought I saw something. Spooked me, is all." She mumbles. You only nod, looking at Soul, who was already heading towards the door again. You pull Maka into your chest while Soul goes back in, trying to calm her shaking. Soul comes out a few moments later, shaking his head.

 _No mirror_ , he mouths to you, and you nod. Well, there's no reason to tell her that. You wrap your fingers in Maka's hair and look back to Sou. "Maybe we should take a breather, eat some trail mix. Take four hundred selfies- you know the us-"

You're interrupted by what sounds like glass shattering beneath you, and Maka and Soul jump almost fifty feet in the air. You could almost swear you saw the camera man jump too. "Well fuck me sideways, this house is falling apart."

"That was from downstairs." Soul mumbles, his fingers wrapping tightly around his backpack strap.

"We should go see what it was." Maka mumbles from your chest. You press a kiss to her head, then reach out for Soul's hand.

"Come on squad, let's go get back at these assholes."

* * *

If I had to pick the hardest POV, it would for SURE be Star's. Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you liked it! :) Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
